


pusillus verpa

by 143 (1432)



Series: cosmic love [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, cock shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is curious about the bruises wrapped around Minseok's wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pusillus verpa

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: The title is Latin, the meaning is quite lewd, so I won't write it here. If you're very curious, look it up.

“Will you ever tell me where these are from?” Baekhyun encircles Minseok’s wrist the best his can with his slim fingers, overlapping the fading bruises there. At first they had been a deep indigo, but now they're hardly more than shades of gold and green that discolor his skin.

They don’t hurt anymore, but Minseok twists his hand and pulls until Baekhyun releases him; Minseok settles his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulls him back into his chest.

“No, I don’t think you need to know right now. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but these will fade away and no more will take their place. I promise.”

Baekhyun wiggles against him, purposely pressing back and continuing to tease. The arm around his waist tightens, attempts to hold him still, and Minseok huffs against his shoulder.

“Stop that, little one,” Minseok whispers, lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

“I’m taller than you!”

Minseok pinches Baekhyun’s earlobe between his teeth, flicks his tongue against it, and then sucks until Baekhyun moans quietly. He slides a hand down between Baekhyun’s legs, chuckles darkly, “I wasn’t referring to height.”


End file.
